Extras (Winky Face Emoji)
by Superhero.love
Summary: Two extras have to sit across from each other and converse but their fake conversation ends up as a real one.


"And…action!" A bright light flickered across the room, and suddenly, the room was filled with quiet voices and light laughing. Artemis spared a glance at the redhead sitting across from her. The suit he was wearing seemed out of  
place on his body, the yellow tie strung on his collar messily. His blue-ish green eyes* stared at her almost expectantly, like he had said somethi…oh.

"Um, what was that?" She asked scratchily, shaking the thoughts from her head. The boy stared at her blankly, before smirking annoyingly.

" _I said,_ how's life, random person I don't know?"

Artemis held back a grin and strengthened her poker face. _No, I will not laugh. No, I will not laugh. No, I will not-_

She interrupted her own thoughts. "Erm, good, I guess. How… how's yours? I'm Artemis, by the way."Inwardly wincing at the awkwardness in her voice, she waited for a response.

"I'm Wally. And I'm doing quitewell, actually, now that I met you, winky face."

"Winky face?"

"I've been trying to use emojis when I talk to better express my emotions, smirky face."

"What are you, twelve?"

"Yeah, on a scale of one to ten."

Scrunching up her nose in distaste, Artemis turned away to stuff her nose back into her phone. Well, she tried to. A hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Wait, this is fun. Let's talk some more."

Not even thinking, she said, "Okay."

The boy smirked, his eyebrows raised. "Couldn't stay away from the Wall-Man for more than a few seconds, huh?"

"That's it, I'm done."

"No! Wait! Aren't you stuck with me until they finish filming this scene, right?"

Sighing, Artemis leaned back in her chair. "I guess so." Deciding to make it a challenge, she says, "I bet I can know you better than you can know me."

"You're on, devilishly handsome face."

"'Devilishly handsome face?'"

"It's not possible to send a selfie through the air, is it?"

Growling good-naturedly, Artemis sat forward. "Well, at least I'm winning."

"What? How?"

"Because I already know that you are incredibly annoying."

"Like you're the goddess of congeniality."

"Don't make me cry."

"Upset?"

"Yes, very. I'm about to implode from holding in all these invisible tears."

"Eat waffles."

"What? Waffles?"

"No one can ever be sad while eating waffles, silly face."

"Haha, very funny Mr. Bean."

"Of course it is, Miss Thing."

Scowling, Artemis hitshim lightly on the arm. "Shut up, _Wally._ Who names their kid _Wally?_ "

Scrunching up his nose angrily (God, he was cute), he says, "Hey! I take offense fromthat—and it stands for Wallace, by the way. Besides, what kind of name is Artemis? Let me guess, your brother's name is Apollo, and your mother's name is Leto."

"No! And for your information, my mom says that she would've named my brother Cale if I got one!"

Wally paused, and Artemis realized just how close they were. She could feel his breathagainst her neck, hot and cool at the same time. Her eyes trailed to his lips, pink andchapped and mocking her. She felt a hot blush creep up to her cheeks,  
and she leaned in further, closing her eyes. She could feel the static in the air until she was just a millimeter away from the redhead's mouth…

"CUT! You two,over inthe corner—yes, you! You guys aren't the ones in love, they are. Are you asking to get fired?" The director started out furious but managed to compose himself. "Now, back in your places everyone, we'll have to redo  
the scene, blah blah blah–"

Artemis pulled back quickly, her face a bright red as she nodded. Wally wasn't much better, he was almost the same color as his hair. But still, he smiled and whispered, "Wanna meet for some Fro-Yo after this? Then we can head over to my apartment and…  
uh–"

"Yes. I mean, uh, why not?" As an afterthought, she added, "Can I get your number?"

"Of course." He tore a thin piece of paper from a notepad (how long had he had that?) and wrote something with a ballpoint pen. Handing it to her, he stood.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom while we're still on break," he declared, before rushing off set to the restroom located near the front of the building. Once he was gone, Artemis glanced at the phone number in her hand.

 _+1(***) ***-****_

 _(WinkyFace Emoji)_

 __

Smiling slightly, Artemis stuffed the sloppy note into her purse, already knowing that tonight was going to be fun.

Oh, she was going to kiss him so hard his lips would bruise (smirky face).

* * *

 ***Originally, Wally West's Eyes were meant to be blue, but they were changed to green so people could differentiate between him and Barry when they were The Flash. Because of this, I decided to make Wally's eyes blue-green.**  
 **  
**

 **Yay! How did I do on my first short story? Good? I hope so (it probably sucked). No Flames, please, but I can and will take Constructive Criticism.**

 ****

 **Have a nice day!**

 **-Jae**


End file.
